Plastic gift cards have become a popular form of payment in today's marketplace. Consumers typically purchase a select goods and services system's gift card and then present the plastic gift card to a brick and mortar location for redemption. However, there are many difficulties in managing a large number of plastic cards maintained by a consumer. Due to the number of these cards that a consumer may manage, consumers may physically stretch their wallets to carry the large number of cards and it may be difficult to locate a desired plastic card for use due to the number of cards. With the large number of plastic cards carried by consumers, the consumer may desire to reduce the number of cards that are carried in the physical wallet or purse. However, when the plastic cards are not carried for use, in some examples, a consumer may lose the plastic gift card or fail to bring the plastic gift card to the brick and mortar store for redemption resulting in frustration with plastic gift cards.
The issuance of a plastic card also increases the potential for loss or misplacement of the card. Furthermore, fraudulent use of cards may occur if the card is lost and then redeemed by a third party. The fraudulent use of the cards may negatively affect the card holder, goods and services system, and/or the card service provider as well as the industry as a whole.
As the inventors herein have recognized the difficulties with the plastic issued cards, alternative methods and systems for electronic cards have been developed. These electronically-issued and managed cards are referred to herein as virtual cards. The virtual cards may include, but are not limited to, one or more of a virtual gift card, a virtual loyalty card, a virtual membership card, and a virtual rewards card.
As described in more detail below, the inventors herein have provided systems and methods for managing and controlling use of a virtual card. In some embodiments, a shared virtual card is disclosed including controls for managing use and security of the shared virtual card and versions of such a card. In other embodiments, additional control features, including use of geographic location information is provided to further enable controls and use of virtual cards, including shared virtual cards.